20 Sheets of Headcanons
by SaltyCandy
Summary: Title says it all. A collection of drabbles and one-shots./Ch3-What happens when Kidou whistles but isn’t going to use Koutei Penguin? The Raimon members are blessed to know the answer.
1. Reach the Heavens!

**A/N** : If you've read my two latest updates in Inazuma Randoms then you know what this is. This is simply a compilation of short headcanons. One drabble or one-shot in one day. I honestly feel the need to push myself on my writing in hopes of being able to update my other stories faster. A random small writing never seizes to inspire me so I do hope this works. And it's not always comedy too (although, I have a liking on writing funny stuff so most of them are probably as such). Lastly, the last chapter of Inazuma Randoms is still coming, I just really want to start this on April 1st, is all.

 **Chapter Summary** : Tenma, Shinsuke, Hikaru, and Kariya were getting late in school. Tenma can only think of one thing to do: Reach the heavens!

 **Main Characters** : Matsukaze Tenma, Nishizono Shinsuke, Kageyama Hikaru, Kariya Masaki.

 **Tags** : K, humor, supernatural, friendship

 **Disclaimer** : I don't and will NEVER own Inazuma Eleven.

* * *

 **= Reach the Heavens! =**

* * *

"Hi…ka…ru…"

"Hika…ru…"

"Hikaru!!"

"Gaaaahh!!" Kageyama Hikaru woke up with a loud scream and an aching rear as he fell from his fluffy queen-sized bed. Groaning as he scratched his head, he sat up, making eye contact with the bobbed cut violet-haired woman who seemed to be in her mid-forties. She was wearing what seemed to be a blue-green t-shirt and brown pants under a violet apron.

"Okaa-san?" He asked, perplexed of why she's going out of her way just to wake him up. Hikaru was no heavy sleeper and he never needed anyone to help him up in the morning. Well, maybe expect when he was still so young. But still, of why she's here was still a puzzle Hikaru had yet to solve. But as confusing as that was, something left him wondering even more: why in the hell did he just fall off such a large bed?!

"I've been trying to wake you up for the last two hours! And now you're running late!" His mother, with a fair-skinned arm on her hip and blazing brown eyes, scolded. "And wake your friends up while you're at it…" she said after giving a side glance at the bed then stomping off the large room.

"H-Hai…" Hikaru said terrified, still haven't gotten to register what his mother just said.

"Wait… friends?!" His head then whipped to the large white sheathed bed where a scattered body of Matsukaze Tenma, Nishizono Shinsuke, and Kariya Masaki were placed like how victims in a murder crime were. Only, with no blood or weapons beside the supposedly corpses. In retrospect, they rather looked clean with their middle school uniforms, the same one Hikaru's currently wearing.

That's right! Hikaru remembered everything now. They had a group study at his place for their midterms the next day. It was supposed to be in Tsurugi's house though but the ace striker didn't even want them anywhere near his place, not with Kariya along (where the latter just countered it with how Tsurugi was just probably hiding his room completely plastered with Gouenji Shuuya's face). With Tenma's small room that couldn't keep a lot of company, and Shinsuke's being unavailable, they didn't have a choice but crash— er study, at his place. Which was to say, a session for learning that turned into teasings, then pillow fights, then sleeping.

Hikaru then took this time to watch how Tenma's chest slowly went up then down, how Shinsuke seemed to be babbling something intelligible, and how peaceful Kariya looked for the very first time (he didn't know that was even possible until now). He felt a warm feeling on his chest. It's like a spreading little light that brightened his face up with a smile.

Friends… such nice things to have.

He never had them before… well, at least not real ones. And because of that, he was thankful for soccer. Afterall, he wouldn't have friends if he didn't know soccer.

Just as soon as he felt the fluffy friendship feels, Hikaru was suddenly put in a panic with reasons he couldn't tell. Why was he nervous all of a sudden? Was he forgetting something?! He instinctively glanced at his digital clock and couldn't help but voice his worry.

"THE MIDTERMS!!"

Or more like shouted. Shouted so unintentionally loud that it ended up waking up the three sleeping beauties.

"What the hell, Hikaru?! It's first thing in the morning! Let people sleep!" Kariya groaned from his space just by the edge where Hikaru fell off earlier. He then tried to move but then was stopped by an upper body on his midsection. Tenma's upper body to be exact. "What the—"

"Ten…ma… can't… breathe…" They heard Shinsuke say from under Tenma's legs. Yes, under [both] legs. Two of those dark blue covered thighs that ended with two sock-covered feet were dangling from Shinsuke's side. To make the long story short, the captain was simply lying down horizontally on both first-years.

"Ah sorry!" The wind striker said as he jumped off the bed and landed on both said sinful feet.

"GUYS!!" Hikaru screamed again, a little agitated at being ignored. "THE MIDTERMS! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!"

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

After a little shower, a little breakfast (something they can't leave without having unless they want to face Hikaru's mother's wrath), and a fast run out of Hikaru's extravagant mansion (who knew he was stacked?!), the four first-years just about sprinted straight to Raimon Junior High's direction.

"We'll never make it!!" Shinsuke bellowed as he half-ran half-jumped his way to the end of the busy street.

And he was right, Hikaru's place was at the edge of town and it'll take them half an hour before reaching it by foot. Hikaru had a car (plenty actually) but they're all minors and didn't know anyone available to drive them.

At the spur of the moment, Tenma suddenly felt a lightbulb lit up his head. "Guys, I have an idea," he said right after making a sharp turn to the right, stopping just at the middle of a vacant lot.

"Tenma?!" Shinsuke exclaimed as he, Kariya, and Hikaru followed the swirly-haired dribbler.

"Why the hell are we stopping?! Don't you know we'll be late?!!" Kariya shouted irritatedly.

"Do you guys trust me?" Tenma asked, his face getting to new levels of seriousness.

"Ugh… _what_?! Are you serious?! We're gonna be late on literally second of the most important day in school and you're asking _that_?!?!!" Kariya said seeming to be about to pull his hair off his head. Seriously, was he the only sane one here today?

"Yes, captain! What do you have in mind?" Hikaru asked as he ignored Kariya out of haste. He knew Tenma well and he sure as hell know that that's the face he makes when he got something in his mind.

"We're gonna fly!"

* * *

 _Raimon Junior High, Room 1-C; 2 minutes before class starts_

"It's almost time! Where the hell are they?!" A restless Sorano Aoi whispered-shout as she stared at the front of the class where a brunette ponytailed teacher wearing a complete set of brown and black formal female suit was. She watched as their homeroom teacher stared at her black wristwatch, probably waiting for two more minutes before starting the class.

 _'Ugh… Guys, come on!'_ She thought, pursing her lips as she prayed harder.

"What the hell is _that_?!" Aoi heard from her back, making her spring her head up and stare at where most of her classmates were pointing outside the windows.

"T—Tenma?!"

* * *

 _Raimon Junior High, near the gates; 4 minutes before class starts_

"G-Gouenji-san, it's truly an honor!" Raimon Junior High's principal, Kinzan Kyouzou, muttered, breaking in cold sweat as he tried to keep his dignity intact while talking to the former Holy Emperor. "M-May I ask what business do you have here today?" He added looking up in terror at the more tan-skinned man wearing his four layers of formal suit still.

"Now now, no need to be nervous, Mr. Principal. I'm just here for a visit. I am an alumnus here, aren't I?" the former ace striker said as he walked with his hands inside his gray pants' pockets.

"Of course, chairman. Of course," he answered while subconsciously fixing the lapel of his yellow suit, looking quite unconvinced with the reasoning he was just given. In his defense, after everything he knew the man did in the past, he couldn't be blamed for being wary. This man, the young twenty-four year old that he is, was already capable of so many things. Not all of them being good at all. He's definitely lying and Kinzan was sure of it.

"So, I was wondering…"

 _'There it is…'_ Kinzan thought as he didn't miss the glint in the former Ishido Shuuji's eyes. He knew that this was the part where he's going to say what he's actually doing here.

"…You're not giving the soccer club a hard time _again_ , are you?"

He was right! Gouenji was indeed upto something. Although, to be honest, if Kinzan wasn't internally panicking, he would have laughed from the irony of it all. The one who made him do such things to the soccer club before is the one threatening him on being nice towards them now, despite how troublesome they could be just by being themselves. Yet no matter how absurd it sounded, he still couldn't mouth a thing running on his mind, lest he wanted to be subjected to more suffering.

"N-No way! I—" At the middle of his sentence though, he halted as his eyes caught on something coming their way.

It was a white horse with golden hair and huge powerful wings flying just below the clouds. Even while mid-air, the valiant legs of the pegasus advanced as if still running on the ground. As weird as that was, it wasn't the worse part of the scene that seemed to be taken from a dream. What's more odd about it was the three children that seemed to be riding on its back. Three kids that the principal without a doubt recognized to be students of his school.

Gouenji caught on and eventually turned his head to the same direction. "Is that… Tenma?" The principal heard him say with a stare that eerily reminded the principal of a curious scientist.

"Tenma?" He said baffled as he stared at the atrocity again. He knew he heard that name before, he just couldn't remember where. "You mean Matsukaze Tenma?!?" As soon as the name clicked, he instinctively looked back to Gouenji who seemed to be staring at the kids wearing an indescribable expression that was only a little skip from his usual poker face. And with that, he felt his heart jump. Was he going to be blamed for what just happened? Was it his fault for the middle school children to be flying in mid-air via pegasus? More importantly, was he going to lose his job?!

"To use it like that… How interesting…" Gouenji mumbled to himself of which Kinzan didn't have any trouble in hearing. At this point, he just really wasn't sure which part should he be scared of. Was it the flying madness in the sky or the terrifying man-shaped devil beside him?

They continued to follow the pegasus with their eyes in great silence, watching it as it landed just at the rooftop of the school's main building, and then eventually disappear in sight.

"Well…" Gouenji started to say, getting Kinzan's attention. "Don't worry about what you just saw. If the media got involved, I'll take care of it," he said with a half smile. "I'll be going now," and without another word, he walked out the gates then to his red sports car and drove home.

 _'I'll never know whatever's running in his mind,'_ Kinzan thought with a relieved sigh before setting his eyes back on the main building's rooftop. _'Well, whatever. I'm used to pretending not to know anything anyways.'_

* * *

 _Raimon Junior High, Outside of Room 1-A; After class_

"TSURUGIIIIII!!" Almost every head in the corridor turned to the person calling and the one being called.

"This is all your fault!!" Matsukaze Tenma exclaimed with a rather cute version of an angry fit, flailing his arms everywhere as he reached the now completely uniformed (with the first button being open and revealing a red undershirt) Tsurugi Kyousuke. The tall forward simply hummed in acknowledgement, already used to the other's antics.

"Yeah!" Kariya Masaki seconded just behind Tenma. "If you could've just let us study in your house, we wouldn't be late!!"

"Guys, please. We're in the corridors…" Kageyama Hikaru said just above a whisper as he tried to hide his face from the crowd.

"I knew it was you guys flying on Tenma's back," Tsurugi said, seeming to purposely ignore his teammates' complaints.

"Yeah, we were!! But that's not the issue! If you've just helped us out like you promised, we wouldn't be late!!" Shinsuke scolded without stopping as he almost piped smoke from his ears in frustration.

"It's all true…" Sorano Aoi added, seeming to have been informed of everything that happened. "What can you say about yourself, Tsurugi?!" She said, looking at the tall teen-ager without fear.

Tsurugi then went to take in each and every one of their expressions, marveling at how frustrated each of his friends was. True, it was kind of unfair how he suddenly cancelled their group study session. But then again, he couldn't be blamed about how they didn't wake up earlier than what was necessary. It was _their_ responsibility to adjust their body clocks, and especially their alarm clocks.

Yet as tensed as how the scene he seemed to be in, he was still in a good mood. He thought he did great in the tests after all. And so, he then just chose the best path where they'll all be irritated even more.

"Heh."

* * *

 **= Fin =**

* * *

 **A/N:** YES. This is a headcanon. Most of the stories I'll be writing here are all about the IE casts using their abilities outside the field, btw. And don't worry, I have a headcanon about why Tsurugi's wearing the school uniform now, too. Also, Shinsuke, Tenma, Aoi, and Kariya being in class 1-C is canon. I made Hikaru 1-B though and Tsurugi in 1-A. I would want for Hikaru to be in class 1-C too but I honestly find that far fetched tho. I don't remember if he was a transfer student and if he truly was, then he can't be in 1-C, they just put in a transfer there (aka Kariya) so no. And if he wasn't, then he definitely can't be in 1-C. He was never shown in the class whatsoever before his debut.

The difference of 20 Sheets of Headcanons and Inazuma Randoms is that the latter is following a series of random topics and that sometimes are completely far away from canon (mostly just for giggles) while this do not.

Thanks so much for reading! You would not believe how far out my appreciation extends! Your supports in the form of favorites, follows, especially reviews are even moreso!

Cheers!!


	2. Mommy Kageyama

**A/N:** Special thanks to Amelia Magic for the favorite! Also, I really have nothing more to say so, HAVE A HAPPY READ!

 **Chapter Summary:** An eight-year-old Kidou just wants to skate but Kageyama's on watch duty.

 **Main Character:** Kidou Yuuto

 **Tags:** Rated K for Kageyama—er I mean Kids, just kid stuff, Kidou being a kid, action, family fluff, kinda sad if you think about it

 **Disclaimer:** I own… my clothes. Not, never, IE.

* * *

 **= Mommy Kageyama =**

* * *

An eight-year-old with dreadlocked chestnut colored hair turned his head on both ways, scanning the surroundings he'd be entering for any person as he goes.

 _'Clear,'_ the young child thought as he tiptoed out of the large — large for his size — chocolate coated door.

He held the dark blue skateboard with yellow wheels on his left hand tightly as he surveyed the empty corridors again. He walked slowly, looking around still as he nervously gripped his white t-shirt with green collar and sleeves. He peered his eyes for anything red violet, or any tall form with ponytailed brown hair, someone who he could not ever risk being seen by.

His red eyes focused on the green carpet then at the many huge brown doors he passed, staying aware if so any of them suddenly opened. He moved a few more steps forward, brushing his fingers on the cerulean wall at his right as he goes. He could already see the curtains from the end of the corridor, he was close. And then, that's when his heart suddenly raced.

He heard movements. Footsteps.

There were footsteps coming from straight ahead. He stopped on his tracks as he held his breath. He then looked around in haste, trying to calm himself as he did. He'd been on a lot of these kinds of situations before back at the orphanage, so he was sure if he tried to think more carefully he'd be able to succeed. He and his sister had always tried and sneak out at the dead of the night to play, or to steal some snacks or drinks (food and beverages should always be consumed in a given time only) and so his current actions was no further from the norm.

He backstepped and entered another door that he was sure to be always unoccupied. Sure enough, he was right, the room truly had no one. In fact, it barely had anything in it. There was nothing but an empty space with a lone piano in sight and an open window, letting the afternoon light and breeze to enter.

Stealth might not be his greatest suit but he was always the flexible one, and thanks to that, he escaped from who he could only suspect as Hakamada, the mansion's loyal butler.

He sighed in relief, resting one of his ear on the door as he waited for the person to leave. The steps became quieter, fainter, until it finally disappeared. He sighed once again, inhaling while closing his bloody eyes.

 _'Alright, you can do this, Yuuto,'_ he told himself as his orbs opened in determination as he exhaled. He slowly pulled the doorknob, walked out, then softly closed the room. After more tiptoes, he finally reached a double-door-sized hole, signifying the end of his journey. At last, he made it to his destination without being seen.

He entered an even bigger room, the ballroom, as the butler called it. It had a large green carpet on the floor with royal green gigantic curtains hanging at the sides of the equally monumental windows. It also had a single large chandelier at the middle of the ceiling. A really long staircase could be seen connecting the first and second floor, forming a curve at the bottom as it ended facing the middle of the room.

Yuuto found himself smiling. His lips curved up in pride at his little achievement. At last, he could finally do what he've always wanted to do ever since he arrived in the mansion (besides bringing Haruna here too, of course).

He wasted no time running up the long traditional wooden fairy tale-like staircase and stopped at the very top. With a joyful grin, he held the skateboard with both hands then leapt with it, with all his might, at the equally classy handrail that also followed the staircase's design, being only one long curve.

His white and red colored rubber shoes stayed stationed at his skateboard, scraping the wood as it slid smoothly downwards, finishing his stunt with a flawless jump that landed him successfully on the middle of the carpet on a crouched position. He held his right arm up, catching the flying skateboard without even a glance at the object.

After a few seconds of what he thought to be a cool pose, he straightened his back and pumped his fist with a quiet _'Yes!'_

Finally. Yuuto had finally made a successful skate down the handrails! Too bad Haruna wasn't there to see him. She would've loved that stunt! She'd be so proud of—

" _Ehem_."

Yuuto jumped on his feet at the familiar voice. He instinctively turned around and as he expected, he's now face-to-face with the same person he'd been trying to hide from the whole day: Kageyama Reiji.

"Do you realize how dangerous that stunt just now was?" The bespectacled man started with the firm tone, crossing his arms on his chest as he did. "You could have had an accident. You could have been in a hospital. You could have been seriously hurt!" He said without even a change in expression, making the young boy stare at his shoes in shame. "What can you say about yourself, _young man_?"

"I-I—" Yuuto stammered before remembering how he wasn't supposed to do such a thing now that he's a Kidou. "I won't do it again. I promise," he said with more courage, trying to find Kageyama's eyes in the process.

"It's good that you understand. I don't want to see you ever doing that again," he instructed with more emphasis at the now bowing eight-year-old. "Not before you're properly trained, at least," he added in a whisper wherein the child wasn't able to hear.

"Hakamada, bring this child back to his room," Kageyama called the monocled gray-haired with white highlights butler who, for some reason, was already in the room. He was wearing a gray knee-length suit that covered a white collared shirt and black vest partnered with gray pants and black shoes.

"Yes, sir," the butler answered in a polite tone as he ushered the young soccer prodigy away.

Hakamada made a side-glance at the obviously saddened child and decided to speak, "Young master."

"Yeah?" Yuuto answered weakly without raising his head up.

"If it's any consolation, I thought you did amazing."

Yuuto lifted his head and stared at the monocled butler for a second before giving a genuine smile. "Thanks Hakamada."

Hakamada nodded as they continued their walk. Unbeknownst to anyone, in his suit was a precious video camera of the most amazing stunt ever performed in the Kidou mansion.

* * *

 **= Fin =**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah yes, Kageyama for a mother and Hakamada for a father. Kidou's adopted father did say that he didn't do much on the parenting thing so yeah. But lol, Kageyama is awesome. I absolutely love his character in canon.

Again, thanks for the read, mates! Please do criticize me if you have the time. It would be helpful. This series' purpose is for me to push up the qualities of my writing after all. Also, I'm mostly experimenting here so if you'll notice, the writing's kinda different from my other stories. So again, THANK YOU!


	3. The Secret of Koutei Penguin

**A/N:** Aha! Third chapter! Neat! I hope you have a happy read 'coz this one's my favorite so far!

 **Chapter Summary:** What happens when Kidou whistles but isn't going to use Koutei Penguin? The Raimon members are blessed to know the answer.

 **Main Characters:** Kidou Yuuto, penguins, Gouenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru

 **Tags:** K, Fluff, friendship, penguins, cuteness, Raimon in normal school stuff, breaktime, overprotectiveness

* * *

 **= The Secret of Koutei Penguin =**

* * *

"Hey, Kidou…"

"Hmm?" Kidou hummed in answer, side-glancing Gouenji on his right who was boredly looking at Endou opposite to him who seemed to be suffering with a Math homework. They were all on their Raimon uniforms, just enjoying their breaktime under a strong tree of which only Endou wasn't sitting against.

"Can you whistle without summoning your penguins?"

Kidou was caught off guard with the question. Normally, the person randomly asking menial things was Endou who, for some reason, was always contented with however the strategist answered. But now it was Gouenji who, by just looking at him, seemed to be extremely serious about it. Kidou couldn't tell if he was truly curious or just happen to be bored. Although it had the indication of both he just really didn't know what to think of it. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to answer.

"Actually, no."

Kidou saw Gouenji's face lighten in surprise and intrigue while Endou was suddenly cut off from his focus on his homework and started looking at him, eyes widened. Both reactions, he expected greatly.

"Whaaaat?! Really?!?" Endou raised his shrieky voice, getting the attention of the few people who passed and even Someoka, Handa, and Max who were against a tree a bit faraway but just opposite to them. "Then, what do you do with the penguins when they appear?!" He added, now pumping his fists on his sides.

Kidou didn't think for a second and stood up. He walked in a dramatic fashion a bit away from his friends — to make sure they weren't going to be caught in his 'move' — then stationed his index finger and thumb on his mouth. With a smirk everyone knows him to have, he bobbed his head back then whistled with all his might. Five heads from the ground instantly popped, wearing their signature smiles. From his crouched stature, he relaxed then waved his hand, calling over the blue and white creatures to get off the grass the old fashioned way.

Endou watched in awe as the little animals didn't struggle to mount themselves and simply walked side-by-side with Kidou. Gouenji simply half-smiled, then extended his hand to one of the penguins, petting its head as he did. He noticed that this particular one had its fur in a lighter blue than the others. The creature squeaked, as if in delight, at the gesture then immediately made its way to the striker and glomped him.

Gouenji, not expecting for such a cute animal to have such power, was pushed back and hit the tree with a light thump. Now that they weren't being used in attacking, it's difficult to remember that they're the vital part of the feared Koutei Penguin attacks themselves. Although, as painful as the unintentional attack was, Gouenji have forgotten about it already. The sweet smile — he might not know anything about penguins, but we was sure he know a smile when he sees one — and the comforting gesture brought a homely warm feeling to him. He let it do what it wanted, he did have weakness over adorable things, his sister is a living proof of that.

"No," Kidou reached for the penguin in Gouenji's arms with a slight violent intention, surprising the flame-themed forward. "Not this one. Hug the others," he added with a hint of annoyance.

Although a bit confused, Gouenji let it slide and shifted his attention to the other ice-dwelling creatures. At that moment, he noticed his three other teammates walking towards them.

"What in the world?! You can do something like this?!" Someoka exclaimed, already sitting down near the well-behaved animals — well, most of them. One of them was actually pecking Endou angrily on the head right now.

"Only when I whistle," Kidou supplied as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. The midfielder then went to Endou, shifted the penguin on his person to his right arm, then carried the creature with the darkest tone of blue and freed his captain from the torture he was experiencing. "Pinching their cheeks isn't very nice, Endou," he added as he felt the weight on his left arm.

"Sorry…" Endou said as he finally raised his head from the ground. "They were just soooo cute!!" He added with sudden bright features and shimmering brown eyes.

"Pfft. I bet you hug these on your sleep," Matsuno said from his crouched position where he was poking a penguin who's pulling one of his cat-shaped cap's extensions. He didn't realize but Kidou saw the small smile Max had while playing with one of the most behaved part of their little family.

"Umm… why does this one have shades?" Handa asked, pointing at the seemingly tallest of the group who had a mini completely black sunglasses covering its eyes.

"He's the leader," Kidou simply answered as he sat down while still holding two of his fluffy friends.

"That doesn't actually answer my question," Handa said with a sweatdrop.

"I like this guy…" Someoka stated as he watched the penguin beside Gouenji who was head butting the tree. Gouenji seemed to watch it in amazement too.

"He's the strongest, isn't he?" Gouenji asked holding his chin as he observed the creature even more.

Kidou decided that it was about time he got the five penguins back — wherever 'back' was — and so, he snapped his fingers, making the creatures disappear in a puff of white smoke.

"Amaziiing!!" Endou chimed joyfully as if he wasn't being attacked earlier.

"Does that answer your question?" Kidou asked, looking at Gouenji like he've done something wrong.

"Yeah…" Gouenji answered in confusion once again, not really sure what caused Kidou to be upset.

Kidou Mansion, Yuuto's room; Later that night

Kidou Yuuto went towards his king-sized dark blue bed, completely draped in a complete set of his blue penguin pajamas. He sat on the edge, opening his flip up red phone for any emails. After a few moments, he heard clicking sounds coming from the wall where the pillow part of his bed was stationed.

"Franklin, please. Stop playing with the lamp," Kidou ordered the same penguin pulling Max's headwear extensions earlier to stop pulling the electrical devices' switch by his bedside.

He didn't hear the clicking stop. He then turned his body around and watched as the tallest, sunglasses wearing creature flapped its flippers in a firm manner where Franklin could see. With that command, he stopped and slumply headed to one of the pillows, lied down and snuggled next to his already asleep darkest-toned brother.

"You did great, Rei-rei," Kidou complimented the only animal wearing an eyewear (who also happens to be the oldest of the group) who made his way to his master. Kidou gently pat him as he leaned his head over to him. The dark-themed midfielder took the sunglasses from him then watch him snuggle at the very middle, just beside the dark usually-moody Kizu.

Beside Rei-rei was a space, probably for Kidou, if the strategist would guess, then another penguin: the one with the lightest shade of blue. Beside that sweet creature was the strongest of them, of which was also known to be the bulkiest. It's the one Kidou called Goliath and also the one who took a liking to headbutting anything solid and strong.

With a small smile, Kidou removed his goggles, freeing his bloody crimson eyes. He put the eyewears (including Rei-rei's shades) down the bedside table just in front of the lamp, turned the light off, then squeezed himself at the middle of the now quiet penguins.

He pushed himself more to the left where the least number of his family were placed. As he did so, the sweetest creature among the rest squeaked in delight then hugged him. Kidou smiled as he returned the hug. But then the memories of earlier returned to him as well, making him frown. "I told you not to hug other people, didn't I, Haru?" He said as he give a little distance between him and Haru as he showed him 'the parental look.'

The penguin, who was also known to be the youngest, squeaked in apology as it slowly nodded its head. "It's good that we understand each other then," he added as he hugged the creature again.

He closed his eyes then readied himself for the wonderful hours of peaceful slumber until…

 _Click!_

"Franklin!"

* * *

 **= Fin =**

 **A/N:** Oh hey look, it's still just the third chapter and I'm already late in uploading. I blame tumblr, lol. Anyways, I hoped you liked it! I definitely enjoyed writing this one, specially because Max's in it. Thanks for the read!


End file.
